A variety of medical devices have been developed to treat bodily passages, such as the salivary glands. For example, some medical devices have been developed that can be introduced into a bodily passage to provide access to the bodily passage during the performance of a procedure. These devices, however, can be difficult to manipulate and position within the bodily passage and are often introduced and removed a number of times during treatment so that other procedures can be performed. The repeated introduction and removal of devices from the bodily passage during treatment increases patient discomfort and the likelihood of trauma. Therefore, a need exists for improved medical devices that can be introduced into a bodily passage and that can be used to provide access during treatment.